History
by Panque Morado
Summary: Una pequeña relatando su vida que aveces era de color de rosa y aveces se tornaba gris y obscura...


CAPITULO # 1: ¿Un Comienzo Feliz?

NARRADOR:

Sugar Pie estaba sentada en un sillón de una sala mirando fijamente a las afueras de una ventana, y se ve en un patio jugando a 3 niños, en el siguiente a Sugar Suspirando.

NARRA SUGAR:

Mi nombre es ... Sugar Pie, desde pequeña mi vida ha sido muy dura y difícil, he tenido que hacer lo indispensable para poder sobrevivir ... Mis padres no podían tener hijos y su ilusión de ser padres era tal y con mucho amor adoptada a una linda porque su madre había abandonado. Le llamaron Sailor ... Pasaron solo 3 años después y para sorpresa de todo un día en una visita al doctor de mi madre le dieron la noticia que estaba esperando una sana bebe, esa bebe era yo ... En esa época era muy feliz con mi familia, mis padres me amaban mucho y mi hermana mucho más, desde pequeñas éramos las mejores amigas.

NARRADOR:

La escena se da con la mamá de Sugar sentada frente a un escritorio grande mientras que el papá está a un lado de ella, y el médico explicándoles del embarazo. Meses después ella en la cama del parto con azúcar en sus brazos, después se ve los papas mostrando un Marinero a su hermanita, se ve a la madre dándole un beso a su hija Azúcar y ella sonríe y con su otro casco la madre acaricia la mejilla de Sailor.

NARRA SUGAR:

Un día nuestras vidas cambiaron brutalmente, cuando teníamos 6 años nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de guerra en Sailor ya mi solas. Dejándonos a nuestra suerte en una casa del hogar, fue allá donde todo mi infierno comenzó ...

NARRADOR: Sé un Sugar y Sailor bajando de un carruaje y llevadas a la puerta por una señora de aspecto severo y frio.

SUGAR - ¿Dónde estamos? ... ¿y mis papas? ... -abraza a Salior-

SAILOR - Ellos ya no estarán con nosotros... Nunca más.

SRA. MC'CALLAHAN - Sus padres pequeña han... Muerto, -se inca frente a la pequeña Sugar y le acaricia la cabeza gentilmente-, pero pronto las llevaremos con alguien que las cuide, y si todo sale bien... Tal vez los veas como padres.

SAILOR - No te preocupes Sugar, yo te cuidare y te protegeré mientras tanto.

SUGAR - Pero yo quiero estar con nuestros papas *lo dice con unas lágrimas en los ojos*.

NARRADOR:

Pasado esto la Sra. MC'Callahan toca a la puerta y abre una joven y hermosa, pero con una mirada fría.

RUTH - Buenos días, en que la puedo ayudar.

SRA. MC'CALLAHAN - Buenas tardes, represento al ministerio de justicia de equestria, me gustaría hablar con la directora de esta casa hogar.

RUTH - Bien, adelante por favor

NARRADOR:

Van caminando por los pasillos de una gran casona, con habitaciones de techos muy altos, pasillos largos y amplios patios, y en ellos muchos niños corriendo y jugando, de pronto llegan a una gran puerta cerrada, y se ve a Ruth tocando a la puerta.

RUTH - Directora Aurora... Le busca una persona del ministerio de justicia.

AURORA - Adelante, pasen.

NARADOR:

Se ve entrando al gran despacho con muchas cosas antiguas y valiosas, la Sra. MC'Callahan agradece a Ruth mientras esta cierra las puertas, se ve a la directora aurora una señora ya de edad avanzada y regordeta, se presentan y asa toman asiento.

AURORA - Buenos días SRA. MC'Callahan, dígame que puedo hacer por ustedes.

MC'CALLAHAN - Bueno, vera... Las pequeñas que me acompañan se llaman Sailor Y Sugar, sus padres han tenido un grave accidente y pues...

AURORA - Le entiendo, y pues a pesar de que en este instituto estamos algo escasos de recursos, será un placer recibirlas con los brazos abiertos.

MC, CALLAHAN - Bueno hablando de eso, al apoyar a nuestras niñas el ministerio esta gustoso de dar una donación para apoyar en esta casa hogar.

AURORA - Gracias, apoyara mucho las pequeñas, y a todos los niños que viven aquí.

MC'CALLAHAN - Eso esperamos, visitaremos a las pequeñas de vez en cuando par ver sus progresos, bueno siendo todo me retiro ya que tengo muchos deberes.

NARRADOR:

Se levanta, se despide estrechando las manos y se ve cuando sale de la oficina...

NARRA SUGAR:Mi hermana y yo no teníamos idea de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que vendría después de eso...

NARRADOR:(2 meses después...) Se ve una escena donde esta Sugar llorando sentada en el piso mientras que Sailor está en una pelea con un niño un poco mas grande que él. Después una escena donde Sailor le da un duro golpe en la cara derribándolo. Otra escena donde se ve al niño que se levanta limpiando un poco de sangre.

REX - Tu gana... Por ahora, no siempre podrás protegerla.

SAILOR: -Con unos cuantos golpes en la cara- te equivocas... yo la cuidare por siempre.

RUTH: -Se escucha a la distancia- que sucede allí.

REX: -Con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a Sugar-nos veremos después -y salen corriendo del lugar antes que Ruth llegara-.

SAILOR - Estas bien hermanita -o dice limpiando sus lágrimas-

SUGAR - Si... Pero tu esta lastimada

SAILOR - No te preocupes, tu eres mi amada hermanita menor y siempre te protegeré -en eso llega Ruth y ve las heridas de Sailor-.

RUTH - Otra vez tu... Eres una chiquilla muy problemática, de seguir así jamás nadie las adoptara

SAILOR - Solo protegía a mi hermana de un brabucón.

RUTH - Bah... Lo que sea, acompáñame a la enfermería tratare tus heridas, si llega a venir MC'Callahan y te ve así nos retirara los fondos de ayuda, Sugar espera a tu hermana en el jardín, no tardaremos mucho.

NARRADOR:

Sugar obedece y se dirige a los jardines que están detrás de todo el orfanato, pero de pronto es detenida por Rex y dos de sus amigos.

REY - Bien... Ahora sin la molesta se Sailor cerca de ti, podre hacer lo que quiera. Chicos vigilen que no venga nadie. -toma a Sugar y la lleva a la fuerza a unos arbustos, entrando en ellos habia un pasillo pequeño que al final habia un claro alejado del jardin-.

SUGAR - No... Suéltame...

REX - Cállate... -en eso la arroja a unas hojas que estaban acumuladas- si mencionas algo de lo que pasara aquí ¡te juro que matare a tu amada hermana! -se acerca a una mesa y saca un cuchillo intimidando a Sugar-. Así que pórtate bien, obedece y no le pasara nada.

SUGAR: -Con una voz muy temblorosa por el miedo- si...

NARRADOR:

La escena se ve a Rex sacando una cuerda y comienza a amarrar un azúcar de tal manera que sus manos estaban dobladas y sus piernas, levantando su falda provocando de inmediato la vergüenza de azúcar, es decir la amordaza evitando que pudiera gritar. Se monta arriba de ella con su miembro de fuera acercándose al oído de Sugar y dice.

REX - Te dolera al principio ... Pero luego me suplicaras por más.


End file.
